


Voice Recognition

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Voice Recognition

Title: Voice Recognition  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Neville/Draco, Snape  
Rating: R  
Word count: 690  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html), [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html), [Overwhelming](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299683.html), [Eliminating the Competition](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/301180.html), [From Under His Nose](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302014.html), [A Good Conversation](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302744.html), [Reflections](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304342.html), [Used To The Idea](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304794.html), [Personal Days](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305390.html), [Enough](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305965.html), [Impossible](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/307528.html), [Emergency Call](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/308470.html), [Discussion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/309312.html) and [Insomnia](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/309777.html).

  
~

Voice Recognition

~

Neville sighed and nuzzled Draco’s neck. Something told him it was morning, but he had no desire to actually open his eyes and check. He was too comfortable where he was, inhaling Draco’s scent and rocking his morning erection into his delectable arse.

“You’re insatiable,” Draco murmured, shifting his arse back to rub provocatively against Neville.

“You don’t seem to be complaining,” Neville said, his hand searching under the covers. When he grasped Draco’s prick he smiled. “No, definitely not complaining.”

“What’s to... oh fuckyes... complain about?” Draco gasped as Neville’s hand glided over the rapidly awakening organ.

“Mm,” Neville murmured, gently biting the curve of Draco’s shoulder as he wanked him. “I certainly don’t have any.”

Draco’s little gasps and moans were making Neville even harder, and he picked up the pace, hoping to get Draco off quickly so he could find his own relief inside his lover.

But just as Draco keened and liquid warmth spilled over Neville’s hand, a voice came from the living room.

“Draco! Where are you? Get out here at once!”

Neville would have recognized that voice anywhere, and his eyes shot open, body reacting predictably, his erection wilting at an alarmingly fast rate. Draco, pressed next to him as he was, couldn’t help but feel it.

Rolling over he smirked. “Is it bad that I am reassured that Severus is not a rival for your affections?” he murmured before reaching for his wand. With a swish he was clean and pulling on his dressing gown. “Severus?” he called out, exiting the room.

Neville lay on his back cursing under his breath. After a long moment he sighed and, Summoning his own dressing gown, belted it around him before emerging.

“...you expect me to honestly believe that someone like Pot--,” Snape paused and looked up as Neville entered. “Oh, hullo, Longbottom,” he acknowledged.

“Good morning, Professor. Would you like some tea?” Neville was proud of his calm demeanour, especially as this man had managed to ruin a perfectly good bout of wake-up sex.

“That will not be necessary, actually,” Snape said, standing. “I have all the information I need. I shall be on my way.”

Draco looked annoyed and Neville glanced back and forth between them quickly. “Okay,” he said. “So how is Harry, then?”

Snape’s eyes grew cool. “I imagine he is fine,” he said. “Why do you ask?”

“Well you’re together now, right?” Neville said. “He seemed worried about how you would take the news about the Matchmaking Spell, but I guess it all worked out.”

Snape blinked. “He was worried?”

Neville nodded. “Yes, I believe because he thought you would think he planned it but really, how could he? I mean the spell is all based on some obscure Arithmancy formulae that Draco knows more about than I do. Still, it would be impossible to fake something like that. Anyway, now that you know that--”

Snape was peering at Neville and he faltered. “Sir?”

Shaking his head, Snape smirked. “I suppose you are right again, Mr. Longbottom. I owe you a debt. Thank you for seeing me, Draco, and I apologize for interrupting your morning.”

With that, Snape whirled towards the Floo and, throwing in some powder, was gone.

Neville looked at Draco. “What was that all about?” he asked.

Draco smiled. “That was well done. Potter will owe you big.”

“I... What?”

Sauntering over in a way that made Neville’s mouth go dry and his cock jump, Draco finally reached him and, leaning forward, pressed soft lips to his. “I think you just assured that Potter will get laid sometime in the next few hours,” he said. “And you know what that means?”

Neville shook his head, speechless.

“It means that we fulfilled our contract, so you are about to get laid in _any way you want_.” Draco pulled away and threw a smouldering look over his shoulder before slipping back into the bedroom.

Neville grinned and hurried after. He wasn’t sure how he’d helped Harry, but if it meant they both got lucky then he was all for it.

~


End file.
